Hazel's New Love
by MultiFangirl2002
Summary: Hazel moves on after augustus dies to who? Drama ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

After Augustus died, I had nobody to be with, nobody to trust. I will always remember the first time we met, after support group and then he got that cigarette out and I knew from that moment on I had a friend but it turned into more than that. He took me to Amsterdam and we met that ass of an author. He also confessed his love to me and I loved him too. Then I found out that he had cancer again and it spread all through his body. I was heartbroken and I knew he didn't have much time left. I miss him greatly. It has been 6 months since his death and me and Isaac are now together but I know that he will always be in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2 - Isaac

Chapter 2.

Soon it's going to be my 17th birthday and I wish I could celebrate it with him. I don't know if I have true feelings for Isaac and things aren't working out between us at the moment, so I've decided that I'm gonna break up with him.

Thursday night (5 days before my birthday)

Isaac was taking me out for dinner tonight but I cancelled last minute and decided since it was too heartbreaking to say, I would write a letter instead.

Dear sweet Isaac,

The reason I cancelled dinner tonight was because I was planning to break up with you.  
I know it's not the nicest way to say this but here we go:

I'm afraid to say this but I'm breaking up with you.  
I know now that I don't have true feelings for you, and I'm was heartbroken writing this letter. But Gus is the only person I have feelings for and the only person I probably ever will love but now he is gone.

I love you but only as a friend. I fear that you won't ever want to be my friend and that's okay because I will have to cope.

From,

Hazel Grace


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Breaking up with Isaac was heart-rending, and I hated myself for it. The day after I send the letter I got one back.

Dear Hazel Grace,

I understand that you want to break up with me because things haven't been going well but we could make it work. I always knew you had strong feelings for him but he is gone and I'm alive. I don't think we can be friends anymore because everytime I see you I will want to be back with you.

From,

Isaac.

This is what I sent back to him:

To Isaac,

It's not a game for who's dead and who is alive and I can't believe you would say such a thing. I love him and used to be his best friend but you've changed and I don't like the new you.

I will not be replying to any of your letters.

From,

Hazel Grace.

I cannot believe how selfish he is being! I need to move on from him. But I cannot.

The next time I go to support group it will be on my own with no friends. Isaac was my only friend and now he doesn't even wanna look at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Next Day at Support Group.

Patrick starts off with saying "Happy Birthday Hazel!" Oh crap, I forgot it was my birthday! I reply "thank you Patrick." "Would you like to start off?" He asked "sure, Hey Everyone, I'm Hazel, I have Lung Cancer, that's why I have to carry around this stupid oxygen tank." I pause. Isaac just walked in. Awkward. I carry on "I'm doing ok, not my best day and I'm still grieving over him."

"Thank you Hazel" he says.

Isaac is trying not to look at me. The more he doesn't want me, the more I want him. I realise now that I love him.

Chapter 5.

After Support Group, I try to run to Isaac but then I see him. He is with Monica. They are kissing. I run home and cry my eyes out. How could he do this to me on my birthday?

I hate saying this but I think I'm jealous.

I decide to text Isaac.

I saw you with Monica today and it broke my heart seeing you with somebody else. I realise now that I do love you Isaac, I really do.

Love, Hazel Grace x

I sent it. Now I regret it. What if he says no? What if he says he doesn't wanna go out with me? Then my phone goes off. It's a text from Isaac.

Why are you doing this to me? Stop messing with my head! Do you love me or not.

Isaac x

That was not what I was expecting.

I love you.

Love, Hazel Grace x

My phone goes off again.

It's Isaac.

If you really love me, then yes, I love you too.

How about I take you out for dinner tonight? Carluccios at 7?

Love, Isaac x

I'm not sure what I should say! Get it together Hazel! Say yes!

I reply:

Okay. See you then.

Love you x

Hazel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6.

Isaac and I meet at carluccios, the local Italian restaurant. I walk in and he's there, sitting at the table. I missed him. "Hey Beautiful, how are you?" He says as he offers me the seat.

"I'm okay, thanks." I reply. Suddenly, I black out.

**sorry thisis a short one guys**


	6. Chapter 6 - the end

Chapter 7.

I wake up in a hospital bed with my mum, dad and Isaac leaning over me. "What happened?" I asked. "You blacked out on our date." He replies, his voice quivering. Then Doctor Maria walks in and says "Hello Hazel, I'm afraid to tell you that the phalanxfor stopped working and have doubled the damage of your cancer. You may only have a day left. I suggest you say your goodbyes." I'm dying. My mum, dad and Isaac and crying right now. "I will leave you guys alone for a minute." He says as he walks out the room sobbing.

"Hazel, we love you so much and I want you to know that. I'm sorry it had to end this way but now you could be with augustus." They say. "I love you guys too, live your life and I want you to know that I never wanted to leave you." I say breathlessly. "We will leave you alone with Isaac now." Dad says as they leave the room. Isaac walks back in. "My dearest Hazel, I love you, I really do. I don't want you to go. Stay with me Hazel." I reply "I love-" the machine goes dead. I am dead. I will never forget the moments with my family, Gus or Isaac. I never got to say goodbye to Gus and Isaac watched me die.

I'd like to Thank you for my little infinity.


End file.
